Kret, Ɉɘɿʞ n Kr.Y
Kret, Ɉɘɿʞ n Kr.Y is a series where the Ed, Edd n Eddy cast are alien creatures who meet up with each other on a planet that looks like a giant peach, called "Kreek". While all aliens have their quirks, Kret, Ɉɘɿʞ and Kr.Y are outcasts because of their unapproachable nature or unusual appearance, even to their own species' standards. Created by Anastasia Stephan in 2009. It was originally written on October 14th 2009, but artwork for this series was not published until July 13th 2010. NOTE: This page is not free to edit. Characters Kret The alien Ed. He is 3 years old. Kret's monster genes sometimes cause him to go on a random rampage, but he is considered kind for his species and thus earned the friendship of Ɉɘɿʞ and Kr.Y, while the other aliens still tend to be skeptic of the young, simple-minded monster. He comes from the "blue planet". ----------- Ɉɘɿʞ The alien Edd. s'Ɉɘɿʞ name is pronounced similarly to the name of his friend, "Kret", thus the others call him "Mirrore D", as the letters in his name are mirrored. His full name is "ɘʜɔɒɈɘɿʞ" (Kretache) and his middle name is "ɒiɿɒlɒm" (Malaria), opposed to Edd's confirmed "Marian". He is a timeless being, thus his age is unknown. Ɉɘɿʞ is a "Chzo"; which translates to being a "pain element" and not a real living being of flesh and blood, despite his form looking much like it. Ɉɘɿʞ is entirely wrapped in bandages and continuously floats in the air. He speaks with help of his telepathic powers and everyone who touches him experiences extreme pain. He's intelligent, but hardly shows emotion. As his face is wrapped up and his voice monotone, nobody's ever sure if he's happy, surprised, scared, or even cares about what's going on; even though Ɉɘɿʞ tries to keep his surroundings informed by just stating his feelings. He claims that removing his bandages will cause the destruction of all life, ensuring that no one will make such an attempt. As nɘvvɘn is a whole diffent kind of pain element, it insinuates that the Chzo's are fairly normal creatures and Ɉɘɿʞ is just a rare version that's not necessarily worshipped by his fellow Chzos, making him an outcast. Because he is such a strong pain element, he tends to harm his own kind as well; and s'Ɉɘɿʞ life givers, his parents, are hardly ever around and try to stay away from him for entire days. This is referring to Edd's parents hardly being around because of work. He comes from the "green planet". ------------- Kr.Y The alien Eddy. Kr.Y's name is pronounced "Krerry" and his middle name is "Sk.P" (Skippy), opposed to Eddy's confirmed "Skipper". He is 12 years old. Kr.Y is called a "Beautiful Warrior", as his actual species' name is too long and difficult for anyone else to pronounce, just like their given names and language. Kr.Y's short name is considered a terrible insult to him, though to his surprise, the others think it's merely an abbreviation and he's not subjected to ridicule over his name. Even though he is supposed to be a Beautiful Warrior; he's an outcast compared to his kind, since Kr.Y isn't as good-looking or strong as them. Because of his awkward name and appearance, Kr.Y strives to become the best in everything. He isn't really interested in money, like Eddy. He comes from the "pink planet". ---------------- nɘvvɘn The alien Kevin. His name is pronounced "Nevven". He is a timeless being, thus his age is unknown. He is a pain element like Ɉɘɿʞ, but unlike him, he doesn't have his entire face covered and has a very active personality. When he gets touched, people tend to feel a bit nauseous, but will not experience bothersome pain. He has a crush on Zann, but because he's a pain element and Zann is a fragile alien, interaction is difficult. He comes from the "green planet". --------------- Zann The alien Nazz. She is 130 years old. She is called a "mermaid of dark air", and is a fish-like creature that floats around through space. She is mostly made out of the same substance that defines space, but is also a very fragile creature that heavily responds to physical contact. While Zann knows about her weaknesses and actively tries to train herself to become more "solid", it only allowed her to put herself together faster, but not prevent herself from bursting. While she likes nɘvvɘn, the two of them keep misreading each other's intentions. Zann doesn't live on a planet, as her species float around in open space. ----------- Rolf Rolf didn't recieve much change. He is 14 years old. He's a human astronaut who lives in space with his family and has a farm on Mars, where more humans live. ---------- Saturn The alien Jimmy. As he doesn't have a name, he's named after the planet he inhabits; Saturn. He is 8 months old. "Saturn" is a small creature who controls the planet Saturn from the inside and moves it around in order to follow his friend, Satah. It's not sure what kind of alien he is, but he is known to be related to a harmless creature that prefers to use other planets and rocks as a shell to keep them from harm. Even so, his species generally doesn't stay inside a planet or move it around as if it were their own body, but Saturn is especially fearful of his surroundings and never left the planet, making his friendship with the monsterous Satah a strange choice from his part. As he moves a whole planet around, his presence can sometimes cause disasterous things to occur. ---------------- Satah The alien Sarah. She is 8 months old. She is a feared alien, like her brother, Kret. Her urge to harm others is bigger than Kret's, even so, she is more accepted than him, probably because she is still considered a child. Not many like being around her, but she is friends with the cautious Saturn and they've been together ever since they were infants. She thinks that the planet is the living being. Because her species is all about strength and worships it, she is quite impressed by Ɉɘɿʞ and his nonchalant approach towards her. She has a crush on him. She comes from the "blue planet". ----------- Jombo and Plu The alien Jonny and Plank. Jombo is a vegetable-like alien, with a head that looks much like a watermelon and a body made of vines. His species reproduce by throwing plant seeds into space, which eventually plant themselves in whatever planet soil they hit, and grow up to be what Jombo is. Because of this, their species tend to be far away from home and they hardly ever meet each other. While Jombo is a solitary creature, he felt lonely and found a friend in a moon rock, which he named "Plu". -------------- Leer Karrkarr The alien Lee. She is 9 months old. Leer is a feline alien called "Stardust". They are tall, muscular and feared because of their unpredictable and murderous nature. She's been a huge fan of Beautiful Warriors ever since she was little, which is why she's the most fond of Kr.Y, even though he hardly resembles the species she adores. Leer has curly orange fur and no eyes. While she doesn't have any eyes, she is able to see. She wears a small piece of spotted clothing. She and her sisters comes from a planet called "Parrenflus". --------------- Marar Karrkarr The alien Marie. She is 8 months old. Marar is a feline alien called "Stardust". They are tall, muscular and feared because of their unpredictable and murderous nature. She's fond of Ɉɘɿʞ, because his hidden appearance and apparent lack of fear for her makes her curious, much like Satah. Her species has a high threshold for pain, therefor she doesn't feel anything when she touches him. Marar has messy blue fur, a short tail, and one eye. She wears a small piece of black clothing and a black ribbon around her left paw. She and her sisters comes from a planet called "Parrenflus". ------------- Mar Karrkarr The alien May. She is 7 months old. Mar is a feline alien called "Stardust". They are tall, muscular and feared because of their unpredictable and murderous nature. Unlike her sisters, she is attracted to creatures similar to her, which is why she likes Kret the most. But even though Kret is strong and usually fearless, around Mar he tends to act very differently, but she is blind for that. Mar has yellow fur, big ears, two large, sharp teeth sticking out of her mouth, and two eyes. She wears a small piece of grey clothing. She and her sisters comes from a planet called "Parrenflus". ------------ Kr.Y's brother The alien Eddy's brother. His name is QuheHerrototreêehrY, opposed to Eddy's brother's unofficial Terry. He is 20 years old. He is a Beautiful Warrior that deserves the name, but is far from peaceful and a little too often wants to battle his little brother as an act of dominance. Trivia *The planets the Krets each live on have the colour of their room in the original series. *Kret resembles the alien costume Ed used to wear in the episode "The Day the Ed Stood Still". *s'Ɉɘɿʞ appearance is based on Theo DaCabe's New Prince appearance from the game "6 Days a Sacrifice". * Kr.Y's design is slightly based on the Viera warrior, Fran from Final Fantasy 12. *The name "Parrenflus" comes from the Kankers' trailer park, named "Park 'n Flush". *Jombo's appearance is based on Jonny's Captain Melonhead costume. See Also *An Ed For Everyone Category:Fan-Fiction Category:Series Category:Characters Category:Already Existing Characters